Taking Notes
by EpicDaydreamer
Summary: Nothings more fascinating then a stimulating challenge...except when it breaks down all your ideals with it.


Epic Daydreamer

Taking Notes

A.N: I've posted this story before and am now reposting it in hopes that I will finish it. If you want it continued, please review.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it's not mine, if you don't then it's mine.

Chapter One: Narita Sensei

The spring air was warm and smelled sweetened from the freshly blossomed trees on the campus. The sun shone through partial clouds and gave those lying languidly on the grass in the afternoon heat a slight shade. Laughter and the sounds of chatter from the various humans could be heard throughout the well established To-Oh University.

Light Yagami walked the halls with an air of superiority, headed for his last class of the day: Criminal Psychology. Normally he would be interested, but he couldn't bring his mind to care. He had more fish to fry in the form of an extremely weird and equally intelligent detective named L. His brain continued to think on the entrance ceremony and how the detective purposely exposed himself as L , knowing that Light couldn't do anything about it even if he did know L's full name. Light ground his teeth and clenched his fists, before breathing silently and releasing it. He unclenched his hands when he came to the door of his class, his calm façade falling into place; his eyes unconsciously read the room number as 326.

His hand quietly slid the door open and walked in, noticing immediately the absence of everyone but one girl. He walked over and sat in the seat next to her, his natural ability to act and draw people into his personality coming forward.

"Good afternoon. How are you today?" He asked in a normal, yet sincere tone, watching as she turned from the window and landed her gaze on him. He wasn't prepared for her looks, however.

The first word that entered his mind was _exotic._

Her skin was a far cry from the average Japanese pale tone with its' rich caramel warmth. Her eyes were large and bright, the hazel tone gleaming in the filtering sun through the shades of the high windows. Her lips were soft and pink, a pleasant smile playing across them and her hands played in her long silky black hair that curled naturally around her finger tips. His peripheral could see how slender, yet femininely rounded in the right places her body was beneath her tailored grey slacks and elegant red blouse with flowing sleeves.

"Good afternoon. My day is going well so far, thank you for asking. How about you?"

Her voice was sexy and mature, but elegant at the same time. Light found that he was unable to speak for a few seconds, but was unpleasantly awakened from his thoughts by the squeaking movement of the seat behind him. He looked over his shoulder and watched in anger as L sat behind him, his thumb stuck between his teeth and his unblinking gaze focused on him. They stared at each other for what felt like forever, until soft laughter could be heard.

"I'd say you two were friends, but I'm not so sure, perhaps unpleasant associates or ex-lovers." L and Lights attention were drawn back to the lovely lady next to them. She laughed when she could see the veins popping from both of their foreheads, although the one sitting awkwardly was less noticeable.

"I assure you, miss, that me and this gentleman in front of me have never, nor will we ever, be any form of lover. You were closer to correct with your assumption of us being unpleasant associates." L's response was longer than he wished, but he felt the need to let this woman know that there was nothing going on between him and light.

L observed the woman with increasing interest and suspicion. He was not fooled by her 'normal' conversation because he could see the intelligence that was almost hidden within her eyes. _Almost…_

"I see. Well I'm sorry to make such embarrassing inquiries. Call me curious. My name is Lisa Suzuki. I'm here on transfer from the states. It's a pleasure to meet you." L and Light both nodded their heads as the rest of the class finally clambered in to take their seats.

"My name is Yagami Light and this weird dude behind me is Ryuga." L watched as the young woman's pleasant smile twitched down into a slight frown at Light, before her hazel gaze landed on himself.

"Why is he weird? Is it because he is different and doesn't blend in with the obvious status quo society prides itself on. Or is it because he so obviously knows what he likes and chooses to do what he wants despite the overall dislike of others, clearly stating that _I choose to do what I want to do and could care less what anyone might think_? Perhaps the world is merely jealous of his confidence." L lost his breath as she talked and his heart skipped an unnatural beat, knowing her gaze was on him but her voice was speaking to light. _'What the hell was that? Could she be Kira, because I'm sure I almost had a heart attack? She has a 1% chance of being Kira, but…that still means there is a possibility. I'll have to talk to her later, possibly over a slice of cake…'_

She stood up and turned her gaze on Light.

"I'd be careful who I call weird, Mr. Yagami. It is those who stand out above the crowd that change the world, sometimes for good and sometimes for bad, but nevertheless they change it." Light watched as she headed to the front of the class, his eyebrows creasing with confusion from what she said and from trying to figure out why she had stood up. Granted, the laughing shinigami hanging in the air didn't help either.

"Good afternoon class. I will be your professor for this semester. My name is Professor Narita. My first name is not really your business, but if you must know what it is, you can find it on the school website. My age is none of your business either, but I may tell you later on in the semester. I am here to teach you criminal psychology and behavior."

Professor Narita smirked at her quiet class, observing as one brave girl raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Chiba, what is it?"

"Professor, when I met you earlier in the hallway, you said your name was Lisa Suzuki." A rumble of agreements reached her ears.

"I lied." The class went quiet again.

"Even more so, when I received your information, names and faces, at the end of last week, I made it my business to talk to each and every last one of you today before class began. You can consider it, from a criminal standpoint, I was staking out the terrain. I talked to you to figure out what kind of people I would have in my class."

L's attention had long since moved from light and was now fixed on the 'young' woman at the front of the class. He was in complete shock as he sat there listening to her, his finger being pressed between his teeth to the point of bleeding. His mind was racing; trying to recall any other moment he might have crossed her before coming to this class, and to his surprised, he could recall her at least three different times. But amazingly, he had completely overlooked her with his mind completely focused on Light and the upcoming strategies he was planning in order to oust Kira.

_Am I losing my touch? Even with my concentration diverted, I should have still been aware of her…she's not exactly inconspicuous._

_Then why did she go overlooked._

Light was having a similar amount of trouble. His mind remembered her five different times. _The office, in my first class talking to the other professor, walking past the bathrooms, sitting a couple of tables over in the lunchroom, and then before this class started. How is it I don't remember her until now. I don't understand how she went under the radar of my awareness._

She smirked.

"All of you are probably thinking back to any other times I might have been around you. The first thing to know about criminals is that they lie, as I have shown to you about who it is I am. I lied to you, verbally about my name, but many other lies were insinuated nonverbally. I never said I was a student, but you assumed that because I sat in the seat next to you, because I carried a book bag, because I sat at the lunchroom table over a pile of books listening to music, because I asked for directions to various classrooms, or I introduced myself in a casual manner."

L observed her as she grabbed the attention of the class, drawing them to her like bees to honey. He unconsciously let his thumb fall from his mouth only to tightly grip his jeans. Her words were making him think about the criminal he was investigating now: Kira, of who he believed to be Light Yagami. Light was a student and a smart one, but what made people think him as good and innocent as he appeared. Was it how he talked, how he smiled, or was it his intelligence? What kind of lies was he telling in order to get those around him to believe in what he appeared to be? If L could get past that mask, he knew he would reveal the face of Kira.

"There are two kinds of criminals: criminals who are bad at being criminals and those who are good at it. The ones who are bad at it tend to get caught easily. Those are the idiots who rob banks with no mask and leave fingerprints all over the counters, then get scared when they hear police sirens and runaway, while at the same time, leaving the money behind." This drew a couple laughs from the class, and a small, almost silent chuckle from L. Light himself was so engrossed that his mind had completely blocked everything the shinigami in his ear was saying.

"The good ones however, are a lot harder to handle. They have become professional at what they do, and every one of them knows and understands how to use verbal and nonverbal lies. How many of you have heard of Ted Bundy?" No one in the class raised their hands. L knew who Ted Bundy was, but wanted to hear what Professor Narita was going to say.

"Ted Bundy is a rather famous American serial killer who murdered between the 1960's and 70's. He is primarily known for the sexual assault and strangulation of women. What's key to understand about him was that he used his charm, physical looks, and law studies background to disarm his prey, prior to attacking them. Before he was executed, he admitted to _30_ different homicides. Details of that case I will allow you to research on your own as extra credit."

_Charm, physical looks, and intelligence…_

_So that's how he does it._

L's eye's moved from the professor to Light, who was completely captivated by the discussion. _No one would actively or willingly believe that someone as charming, good-looking, or intelligent as Light would be willing to commit heinous crimes. On the contrary, those very things make people like him more._

"Another key important factor to understand about criminals is that they don't drop out of the sky as criminals. Something has to happen to move them in the wrong direction. These are what are known as triggers. My trigger for investigating you was the news that you would be my new class and I wanted to know what I was getting before you all got here. There has to be a trigger. How many of you have heard of Nakamura Seisaku, otherwise known as the Hamamatsu Deaf Killer?"

This time a couple of individuals raised their hands. She pointed to a young man in the back with a clean cut and freckles decorating the bridge of his nose.

"Tell me about him Mr. Sato."

"I don't know much, but I do know that he was convicted and executed for the murder of 9 people back in the 1940's."

"That's a good start. Nakamura was intelligent; however he was born deaf and treated poorly by his family. He was an altogether social misfit. His first two killings happened when he was 14 when he attempted to rape to women, but they resisted, so he killed them. When he was 17, he killed a third woman and injured a fourth. A few days after that, three more people were found murdered. A few weeks after that he killed his brother, injured his father, his sister, his brother's wife and his brother's child. A few weeks before that, however, he murdered a couple, their daughter, and their son, and attempted to rape another daughter. Information about his crimes were restricted because many thought news about his crimes would cause excessive trouble during the already tense war time, so Nakamura went unapprehended for longer than he might have otherwise. His family knew that he was responsible for the deaths but were afraid of revenge and did not come forward. A year after this he was arrested and soon after, executed."

"Now based off this information, what do you think was Nakamura's trigger? Was it something that happened over a period of time? Or was it something that made him snap? Perhaps both?"

Professor Narita sat sideways on the dark chestnut desk, her right foot bracing herself on the floor and the left dangling delicately. She placed her hands on her left knee and observed the class, smiling slightly as the gears in their minds turned in silent analysis of her question.

Finally, Light raised his hand.

"I believe it was a couple of things. For one I believe that the way his family treated him and the fact that he didn't have friends, or an otherwise place of acceptance, he turned his attention to getting acceptance from females. However, they too, rejected him which sent him over the edge with killing the 1st two girls. The rejection of his friends and family was a long term trigger, but the rejection of women was a short term trigger which, probably, resulted in him snapping. This is also reflected in the other killings of his brother and injuring of his own family, plus the attempted rape of the daughter of the couple he killed. The daughter was probably his goal, but the family also reflected his own except that they did not reject their children." Awed silence fell over the class, as every eye landed on Light. Professor Narita smirked.

"Bravo." Light allowed himself to gloat internally, pleased with himself at the answer he had given and the impression he was sure he left on his professor.

"Thank You Sensei."

"There are very few criminals who are born criminals. I won't say that those kind of individuals don't exist because, as far as my personal ideology is concerned, I'd be lying. However, those are few and far between. Most criminals were normal people, experiencing normal things, but something abnormal happened and sent them down a different direction. Sad to say that many of those abnormal things that form criminals happened during that individual's childhood. So, in hindsight, before placing judgment on an individual who has been charged with a crime, look at their perspective and ask yourself, if you were in their position, having experienced the same things and was faced with the same decisions, what direction would you have gone. To be even a relatively good criminal psychologist and behavioral analyst, you'll have to learn to think like a criminal. You will have to learn what kind of person they are, what their experiences shaped them into, and why did they choose to go in the direction which led them to becoming a criminal."

L observed the stiffening of Light's back at her words, which was quickly covered up with his relaxing. L quickly stashed this observation into his memory bank, for longer inquiry later. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a lollipop, strawberry flavored, and put it in his mouth, allowing the sugar to increase his thinking potential. _Hmmm…she discussed the potential in looking from a criminal's point of view, which in the perspective of Kira, who believes in killing off all criminals would make the world a subsequently better place, would be hard. It's hard to kill off something when you have humanized it. If Light is Kira and he starts to humanize criminals, I wonder how this will effects his ideology…_

Light allowed his facial muscles to relax, despite his mindset becoming relatively pensive. He couldn't get her words out of his mind, and with her words came flashes of the faces on the prison websites that he had killed. With her words came many self imposed question, of which he pushed to the side and allowed his mind to completely blank out.

The professor stood back up, her long legs standing about a foot apart as her hands got stuck in her pockets. She allowed her gaze to dance across the room, her eyes landing on everyone, and lingering on L and Light.

"Alright class, I believe I have made it rather obvious I am not your average teacher. I am also not afraid of bringing up what other professors might consider dangerous topics. I know that all of you have been following the news and various television channels with the topic of Kira and Detective L." She smiled almost devilishly as her class stirred with excitement, knowing all of them held their own opinions of what was happening.

Light unconsciously sat up a little straighter and L allowed a slight smile to play at edge of his lips around his two-thirds dissolved lollipop. Both thinking the same thing: _Interesting…_

"I know each of you has their own opinion of what's going, and I also know that each of you has consciously, or perhaps unconsciously, picked a side to be on. We will debate those opinions throughout the semester. Before any such topic of discussion will occur let me make myself very clear: there will be no fighting, no threatening, no disrespecting of another individual's opinion, and this I will hold accountable both inside and outside the classroom. Do we have a deal?" Every member of the class nodded and gave an audible 'yes'.

"Your homework for tonight is to write your ideas on justice. What is your personal ideology on justice? If you have problems with starting the idea, think on your opinion in the Kira vs. L debate. Whose side are you on? Why? Both sides have different views on justice. Analyze those ideas and come back to class ready to openly discuss your views. Class dismissed."

Light quickly stood up with the rest of the class and began putting his things away, his mind rolling with questions that he was excited about answering. For once in a very long time, he wasn't bored with school. His mind was so focused on his own thoughts; he almost missed the quiet shuffling of an individual behind him._Almost…_ When he looked up, he watched as Ryuzaki, or L…whatever, walked towards the front of the class and began talking with the professor. Light felt his breath hitch slightly and his heart skip a beat before getting back into a normal, if not quicker, rhythm at the sight of him talking to Professor Narita. He turned back to gathering his things, hoping his hair would hide any facial expressions he made unintentionally. Zipping his bag up, he threw it over his shoulder before going to the front of the room.

L walked calmly up to the raven haired beauty, observing intently as her eyes watched everyone leave. She turned to him and gave a smile that was meant to make him feel comfortable.

"I just wanted to tell you, Professor, that I thoroughly enjoyed your class today. I don't believe I have ever enjoyed a class as much as I have this one, especially after learning that you used your skills to observe us. "

"Thank you, Ryuga. But I hope you know that flattery will get you nowhere." L allowed himself to smile at that.

"It wasn't flattery, I was merely being honest. I was hoping that maybe, after class, I could buy you a cup of coffee in the cafeteria and I could ask your opinion on a couple of things." She laughed.

"I would love to as long as this doesn't breech that whole teacher and student relationship thing. I would enjoy staying out of jail or not getting my teaching license suspended over such a thing."

"I promise that it would be a completely professional setting. This is completely irrelevant, but how old are you?" L put his thumb back against his lips, his expression observing her openly.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to ask a lady her age?" She sounded slightly irritated as crossed her arms over her chest. L opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the approaching Light.

"I'm curious too Professor. You don't look old enough to be a professor, and I mean that as a compliment."

They watched her roll her eyes.

"Well aren't you sweet." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "If you must know I am 21."

"21!" It flew out of Light's mouth before he could think further on it. She laughed at his reaction.

"Yes 21. Don't look too surprised, I'm sure there are more shocking things in the world than me." Well she was right. He did know the other male beside him, who would normally be considered the absolute bottom of the barrel psycho, was _THE L_ and he happened to have a shinigami, who to his agitation was staring openly at the woman in front of him, sitting cross legged in the air beside him. Yeah, there were crazier things than a 21 year old professor.

_BEEP. ._

A sharp alarm blared randomly from the wrist watch on the young woman's wrist, making the male's (including Ryuk), jump about a foot in the air. She quickly turned it off. Before walking around the desk and pulling out a black leather shoulder bag from beneath the hardwood.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but there is someplace I have to be. It was a pleasure talking with you, and I'm glad you enjoyed the first session Ryuga. I'll see you next class." Her eyes fell on L. "Ryuga, let me know the day you want to talk and we'll meet in the cafeteria." She waved back at them as she left the room.

Light, turned to L, only to feel an immediate increase in agitation as the darkened, endless black pools stared at him unblinkingly. _He knows this pisses me off. The fact that I know that he knows just pisses me off more._

"I guess you enjoyed class, eh, Ryuga." L nodded.

"Call me Ryuzaki when it's just us Light. Yes, I did enjoy myself. Nothing I didn't already know, but it did help to organize my thoughts."

"Thoughts? Thoughts on what Ryuzaki?"

"The Kira case, of course." Light didn't let him see the anger rising up. Smiling, he tilted his head to the side in what was supposed to be a charming way.

"Gather any new ideas then?" L continued to stare.

"Yes. But I will not share my thoughts on the matter, at least as of yet." He turned away and shuffled towards the door. Before exiting he turned back to Light, who had opened his book bag on the professor's desk in order to find his cell phone and pull out some money in order to grab a soda on the way home.

"Hey Light, "the auburn hair genius looked up, "I look forward to hearing your justice ideology next class." L walked out the door, knowing the look of cunning and hatred hidden behind the false charm that was Light Yagami.

A/N: Alright, there it is. It's relatively short for my first chapter, but I wanted to get a taste out there to see if you guys liked it all. I'll probably still write on it anyway, I thought it was a different take and am super excited with some of the ideas rolling around in my head. Please don't blast me, but I am open to some critiques in order to make this story better.


End file.
